DESCRIPTION [unreadable] [unreadable] Researchers from the University of North Carolina School of Public Health seek partial support for a conference entitled, "Current and Future Challenges in Environmental Health & Protection in Eastern & Central Europe" to be held in Kiev, Ukraine, April 28-May 1, 2006. [unreadable] [unreadable] The objectives are: 1) To bring together scientists, students and regulators from the US and Europe; 2) To present and share the best science; 3) To expose students and young investigators to this area. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]